Entfesslungskünstler
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Ist ne PWP...


Disclaimer: Wie wir wissen, sind die Bishis von Weiß Kreuz leider schon vergeben..... aber dafür gehört mir Sorata Meiji^^ Etwas musste ja schließlich auf meinen Mist wachsen ^__^  
  
***  
  
Entfesslungskünstler  
  
***  
  
Seid geschlagenen zwei Stunden saß Ken im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher und sah sich seine Videoaufzeichnung von Sorata Meiji, Japans bestem Entfesslungskünstler, an.  
  
Seine Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung, die der andere machte.  
  
"Waaaah!! Wie zum Teufel macht er das???", rief er, als Sorata sich mal wieder von allen Fesseln gelöst hatte und raufte sich die Haare. "Ich komme schon noch hinter deinen Trick, warte nur...!!!"  
  
Finster zog Ken die Augenbrauen zusammen, spulte das Video zurück und sah sich die Stelle noch einmal an.  
  
Omi, der über der Sofalehne hing und eine Zeit lang zusah, nahm er nicht wahr, selbst Yojis Ruf zum Abendessen ignorierte der junge Fußballer.  
  
Er hatte sich nun mal fest vorgenommen, den Trick mit den Handschellen zu entschlüsseln und ihn dann selber mal auszuprobieren....  
  
Ein weiteres Mal legte er sich die Handschellen, die er sich extra dafür 'besorgt' hatte, um seine Handgelenke und versuchte sein Glück.  
  
Immer wieder schweiften seine Augen zwischen dem Bildschirm und seinen Händen hin und her. Aus Übungszwecken hatte er sich die Hände vor seinem Bauch zusammen gefesselt, und nicht - wie Sorata Meiji - hinter dem Rücken. Zudem hatte er auch darauf verzichtet, sich in ein Wasserbassin zu versenken.  
  
Stunden vergingen und Ken wurde immer ungeduldiger, versuchte und probierte, drehte und verrenkte seine Glieder, aber er bekam die dämlichen Handschellen einfach nicht auf! Er fluchte verhalten, angelte nach der Fernbedienung und spulte zum wievielten Mal auch immer zurück.  
  
Derweil in der Küche:  
  
Aya, Yoji und Omi genossen das Abendessen in einträchtigem Schweigen, hin und wieder durch Kens halblaute Flüche durchbrochen.  
  
Schließlich legte der Jüngste seine Stäbchen beiseite und sah die beiden anderen an.  
  
"Meint ihr nicht, wir sollten ihm vielleicht sagen, dass es mit DEN Handschellen niemals klappen wird?", fragte er. "Er probiert es schon seid einer Woche und hat das immer noch nicht kapiert..."  
  
"Lass den Baka doch", meinte Aya ohne aufzusehen. "So stört er uns wenigstens nicht..."  
  
In Wahrheit saß er aber immer mit Ken im Wohnzimmer, gab vor, in einem gaaaaanz interessanten Buch zu lesen und beobachtete den Sportler bei seinen Bemühungen. Er mochte es, Ken anzusehen, besonders, wenn dessen Wangen vor Anstrengung und Aufregung leicht gerötet waren, seine Augen blitzten und er in völliger Konzentration leicht die Zungenspitze in seinen Mundwinkel schob. [hört sich jetzt blöd an, aber mir is aufgefallen, dass ich das auch immer mach..... ]  
  
Yoji grinst nur sein Grinsen und sagte trocken: "Er wird schon selbst dahinter kommen, Omi, gib ihm etwas Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten."  
  
Omi und Aya sahen den Playboy mit Blicken an, die besagten, dass jener wohl nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte, sie waren sich sicher, dass Ken NIEMALS von selbst drauf kommen würde...  
  
Der Rotschopf schob schließlich den Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. Da Yoji heute mit Küchendienst dran war, konnte er jetzt schon in den Genuss von Ken kommen.  
  
Er ging mit langsamen Schritten zuerst ins Badezimmer, putzte sich die Zähne und wusch sich die Hände, dann holte er das Buch aus seinem Zimmer und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Omi sah Yoji an, der mit Leidensmiene das Geschirr betrachtete und lächelte sein typisches Omi-Lächeln. "Ich helf dir, Yoji-kun."  
  
Dieser grinste zurück, schob die Sonnenbrille hoch und zwinkerte dem Jüngsten zu. "Ob Aya glaubt, uns wäre noch nicht aufgefallen, dass er seid einer Woche das selbe Buch liest und erst zwei Seiten weiter gekommen ist?"  
  
Omi zuckte die Schultern und erwiderte nur: "Lass ihn doch..."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ der Älteste Wasser ins Spülbecken. "Ob das mit denen noch was wird?? Die rennen nur aneinander vorbei..."  
  
"Wird schon werden..."  
  
Im Wohnzimmer saßen Aya und Ken einträchtig beisammen, jeder ging seiner momentanen Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach.  
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht ließ Ken sich jedoch aufseufzend nach hinten sinken und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er nach dem Schlüssel griff, ihn am Griff in den Mund nahm und geschickt die Handschellen öffnete. Wenigstens darin war er jetzt so was wie ein Meister.  
  
"Pah!", murrte er leise. "Dem Verkäufer werd ich das nächste mal aber was erzählen! Von wegen die wären wegen dem Pelzbezug die Besten! Mit denen Klappt gar nichts!"  
  
Gut, er ersparte sich wundgescheuerte Handgelenke und der schwarze Pelz sah schön aus, aber das war auch schon alles.  
  
Aya versteckte sein Grinsen hinter dem Buch. Doch dann legte er jenes zur Seite und sah Ken an.  
  
"Ken, der Verkäufer hat das auf was anderes bezogen", erklärte er diesem.  
  
"Hö? Wieso? Was soll man denn sonst damit machen?", fragte der Sportler verdattert und sah Aya an, als hätte dieser ihm gerade erklärt, ihr nächste Mission würde auf dem Mond stattfinden.  
  
Aya grinste hintergründig und die amethystfarbenen Augen waren kleine, Funken sprühende Blitze, als er anbot: "Ich kann es dir zeigen."  
  
Kens Augen wurden Untertassengroß und er strahlte den Anführer an wie ein kleiner Junge den Geschenkberg an seinem Geburtstag.  
  
"Wirklich?! Das würdest du tun?? Danke, Aya!!"  
  
Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre dem rothaarigen aus Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen... doch anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Ken nicht wusste, wie dieser darauf reagieren würde und er sich heute lieber keine Schläge des Älteren einfangen wollte, unterließ er es lieber.  
  
Aya stand auf, nahm Ken die Handschellen ab und ging hinaus. Ken folgte ihm, brav wie ein Hündchen, und fragte sich insgeheim, warum Aya ihm das denn nicht auch im Wohnzimmer zeigen konnte.  
  
Der Anführer von Weiß ging direkt in sein Zimmer, wo er die Nachttischlampe anknipste und sich dann Ken zuwand.  
  
"Du musst dein T-Shirt noch ausziehen", erklärte er Ken, der gerade die Türe hinter sich schloss.  
  
Der braunhaarige Junge zögerte kurz, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das mit dem Trick zu tun haben könnte, aber er vertraute Aya und zog sich in einer fließenden Bewegung das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es fallen.  
  
"Und jetzt musst du dich in die Mitte des Betts legen", kommandierte Aya weiter und Ken gehorchte auch dieses Mal, das Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen.  
  
"Die Hände nach oben strecken und dann hältst du dich an der Bettstange fest. Gut."  
  
Ken spürte wie sich die Handschellen ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend um seine Handgelenke legten.  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte er Aya.  
  
Dieser zog sich gerade sein Shirt aus und setzte sich dann neben den Jüngeren aufs Bett.  
  
"Jetzt machst du die Augen zu..."  
  
Gehorsam schlossen sich die neugierig funkelnden Augen und Ken biss sich automatisch vor Nervosität leicht auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"...und öffnest sie erst wieder, wenn ich es dir sage."  
  
"Hai!" Zustimmendes Nicken.  
  
Angespannt lag Ken im Bett, lauschte auf Ayas ruhige Atemzüge und die anderen Geräusche im Zimmer. Er hörte, wie eine Schublade ganz in der Nähe geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, leise Schritte, die sich durch den Raum bewegten, ein leises Klicken, als der Schlüssel im Türschloss herumgedreht wurde.  
  
Dann herrschte Stille und er vernahm nur noch sein eigenes, rasch schlagendes Herz, seine flachen Atemzüge, das Rauschen seines Blutes.  
  
Gerade als er - ein wenig ängstlich - nach dem Besitzer des Bettes rufen wollte, hörte er, wie Aya sich im wieder näherte, fühlte er, wie das Bett ein bisschen unter dessen Gewicht nachgab, als er sich neben ihn setzte.  
  
Warme Luft streifte sein Gesicht und es war beinahe unerträglich, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen zu halten.  
  
Er fühlte, wie sich etwas weiches über seine geschlossenen Lieder legte.  
  
"Heb den Kopf ein bisschen", befahl Aya und Ken kam der Aufforderung nach.  
  
Als Aya - mit was auch immer - fertig war drückte er ihn wieder zurück in die Kissen.  
  
"Oi, Aya, wann kann ich wieder gucken? Was hast du vor? So kann ich doch gar nichts sehen!"  
  
Ken quengelte wie ein kleines Kind und Aya lächelte leicht.  
  
"Meinetwegen kannst du die Augen wieder aufmachen, durch die Augenbinde siehst du eh nichts."  
  
Ken öffnete die Augen und kam zu der Überzeugung, dass Aya recht hatte, er sah wirklich nichts außer rabenschwarzer Dunkelheit.  
  
Aber er fühlte.  
  
Er fühlte kühle, langfingrige Hände, die über seinen Brustkorb strichen, nach unten glitten und langsam den ersten Knopf seiner Hose öffneten.  
  
"Aya?", fragte er unsicher und ruckte an den Fesseln.  
  
"Scht, Ken, ich versprech dir, es wird dir gefallen."  
  
Dann spürte Ken, wie warme Atemluft über sein Gesicht strich, weiche Lippen sich auf seine legten.  
  
Erschrocken keuchte er auf, wollte sich zurückziehen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
Aya nutzte diesen Moment gnadenlos aus, drang mit der Zunge tief und unnachgiebig in Kens Mund, tastete sich einen Weg zu Kens Zunge, um sie anzustupsen, sie zu ermuntern, bei dem Spiel mit zu spielen.  
  
Zaghaft erwiderte Ken den Kuss, kam Aya entgegen.  
  
Neckend, testend und vorsichtig, immer bereit zu einem Rückzug umschlangen sich ihre Zungen, erkundigten den Mund des jeweils anderen und lieferten sich einen gnadenlosen Kampf um die Führung in diesem Spiel.  
  
Ayas geschickte Finger öffneten langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen, dann schob er die Jeans des Jüngeren Stück für Stück tiefer.  
  
Schwer atmend lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und Aya fuhr mit der Zungenspitze ein feuchte Linie Ken's Hals entlang, spielte mit ihr in der kleinen Halskuhle, in der er den Herzschlag des unten liegenden spüren konnte, rasch und unregelmäßig.  
  
Immer tiefer glitt er, bis er leicht an die linke Brustwarze stieß und diese dann mit Zunge, Lippen und Zähnen bearbeitete.  
  
Unruhig wand sich Ken unter ihm, ruckte erneut leicht an den Fesseln, bog sich Ayas Mund entgegen.  
  
Aya wandte sich Ken's rechter Brustwarze zu, verwöhnte diese auf die selbe Art und Weiße und ließ sich doch immer wieder etwas neues einfallen, um Kens Körper in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.  
  
Doch dann verschwanden Ayas Lippen und Hände, der Anführer saß einfach nur da und betrachtete Ken, ließ seinen Blick über den durchtrainierten Körper geleiten.  
  
Ken lag angespannt da. Er fühlte Ayas Präsens, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum dieser so plötzlich von ihm abgelassen hat.  
  
Geschickte Finger machten sich am Bund seiner Boxershorts zu schaffen, schoben sie über die Hüften und zogen sie mitsamt Jeans und Socken aus.  
  
Ken hörte, wie die Kleidungsstücke neben das Bett fielen, dann spürte er, wie Aya aufstand. Kleidungsstücke raschelten und Augenblicke später war der rothaarige Anführer wieder neben ihm.  
  
Dann waren Ayas Lippen wieder auf seinen, verführten ihn zu einem langen, atemraubenden, sinnlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe sie sich wieder von ihm lösten und tiefer wanderten.  
  
Dieses Mal liebkoste Aya Kens Brust nur kurz, glitt tiefer. Seine Zunge tauchte in Kens Bauchnabel, entlockte ihm ein leises Kichern.  
  
Kens Kichern wurde zu einem überraschten und verzückten Aufstöhnen, als Ayas Lippen sich um die Spitze seines Glieds legten.  
  
"Aaaah! A-a-aya... wa-wa-was machst", fing er an, vergaß aber augenblicklich was er sagen wollte, als Aya leicht an seiner Spitze saugte, ihn immer tiefer in den Mund nahm.  
  
Aya verwöhnte Kens Glied lange, schob währenddessen seine Beine weiter auseinander und strich mit einem Finger über den engen Muskelring. Vorsichtig drang er schließlich in Ken ein, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht unnötig weh zu tun.  
  
Als er zwei Finger eingeführt hatte stieß er tief genug, um Kens Prostata zu streifen. Der Fußballer zuckte und wand sich unter den Berührungen vor Extase, trotz der Augenbinde vermeinte er schillernde Lichtpunkte zu sehen, wann immer Aya diesen Punkt in ihm streifte.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit war Aya der Ansicht, er hätte Ken genug darauf vorbereitet und zog sich von ihm zurück, positionierte sich zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des Jüngeren und hob dessen Hüfte an. Dann zögerte er kurz, fasste nach Kens Augenbinde und zog sie herab. Er wollte ihm in die Augen schauen, wollte das Verlangen in den wunderschönen Augen sehen.  
  
Dann hob er wieder Kens Hüften an, drang langsam in ihn ein und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.  
  
Diese waren weit aufgerissen, was Aya da mit ihm anstellte war einfach unbeschreiblich gut.  
  
Als er ganz in Ken eingedrungen war, hielt er kurz inne um ihn an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen. Dann begann er, sich mit tiefen, langen, langsamen Stößen in ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Ken drückte den Rücken durch, presste sich Aya entgegen.  
  
Er ruckte und zerrte wie verrückt an den Handschellen, wollte nichts mehr, als Aya zu berühren, seine Finger in seine Schultern zu krallen, sich an ihm fest zu halten.  
  
Ken wurde beinahe wahnsinnig. Dieses Gefühl absolut hilflos Aya ausgeliefert zu sein vermischt mit der steigenden Erregung und Leidenschaft war einfach das höchste aller Gefühle, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben erfahren hatte.  
  
Alles außer Aya wurde in diesem Moment absolut unwichtig, es wäre ihm egal gewesen, sollte eine ganze Fußballmannschaft ihnen zusehen, solange Aya weiter machte!  
  
Ken warf so weit es ging den Kopf zurück und klammerte sich am Bettgestell fest, als Aya seinen Eindringwinkel ein wenig verlagerte und nun mit jedem Stoß seinen empfindlichsten Punkt - von dem Ken überhaupt nicht wusste, dass er ihn hatte - streifte.  
  
Er konnte förmlich spüren wie er immer weiter seinem Höhepunkt zugetrieben wurde, längst schon waren seine einzigen Empfindungen auf Ayas Berührungen beschränkt.  
  
Als Aya dann auch noch seine Hand um Kens Glied schloss und es langsam im Rhythmus seiner Stöße pumpte hielt Ken es nicht mehr lange aus und ergoss sich.  
  
Er verkrampfte sich so sehr um Ayas Glied, dass diesem der Atem stockte und er einen Moment lang nicht wusste, ob er lieber das Bewusstsein verlieren oder noch einmal zustoßen sollte. Er entschied sich für letzteres und kam tief in Kens heißem Körper.  
  
Schwer atmend gaben seine Arme unter ihm nach, sank er auf Kens Brust und lauschte dem rasendem Herzschlag des Fußballers, der seinem eigenen in nichts nach stand.  
  
***  
  
Aya schloss Kens Handschellen auf und der Fußballer rieb sich die leicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Handgelenke.  
  
Dann sah er Aya an und zog einen absolut niedlichen Schmollmund: "Du hast mir erst nicht gezeigt, wofür der Verkäufer dachte, dass die Handschellen gut sind!"  
  
Der Rothaarige verdrehte fassungslos die Augen, zog Ken in seine Arme und murmelte nur: "Baka!"  
  
Ken lächelte an Ayas Brust gelehnt, kuschelte sich an den älteren und hauchte ein leises "Daisuki", ehe er ins Land der Träume gleitete.  
  
OWARI  
  
Ken: *blush* Sie hat es echt getan.... *fassungslos ist*  
  
Lapis: *breites grinsen* Klar! Wenn ich etwas androhe, dann erfüll ich es auch!!  
  
Ken: *an Aya klammer* Hilfäää! Die ist verrückt!!  
  
Aya: *Ken beruhigend über den Rücken streich* *glare*  
  
Lapis: He, ich bin nicht verrückt! Du solltest mir danken, ich erweitere deinen intellektuellen Horizont!  
  
Aya + Ken: ?_? HÄ??  
  
Lapis: *seufz* Is ja auch egal jetzt... Was wollt ihr als nächstes??  
  
Aya: *überleg*  
  
Ken: Ich will das nächste mal seme sein!!  
  
Aya + Lapis: WAS????  
  
Ken: *heftig nick* Ja, ich will das nächste mal seme sein! Mir reicht es nämlich langsam, dass Aya mich immer nehmen darf und ich dann tagelang nicht mehr richtig sitzen kann, weil mir mein Hintern weh tut!!  
  
Aya: Aber...  
  
Ken: NEIN!! Kein 'Aber...'!  
  
Aya: *geknickt wirkt*  
  
Lapis: *nachdenk* Hmmm... ja... ich glaube, da ließe sich etwas machen.... Aber du als seme... ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das hin kriege! Wo ich es doch so mag, wenn du leidest....  
  
Ken: @.@ *drop*  
  
Aya: *glare* Ich bin der einzige, der ihn leiden lassen darf!!  
  
Ken: *umkipp*  
  
Lapis: Ja, ja, schon gut....  
  
Heero: *taucht auf und hält eine entsicherte Pistole an Lapis Kopf*  
  
Aya, Ken + Lapis: @.@ Was soll das denn??  
  
Heero: Omae o ko-  
  
Aya, Ken + Lapis: Wissen wir doch! Aber was willst du hier??  
  
Heero: *deathglare at Aya + Ken* Die nächste Fanfic ist eine Gundam-Wing-Fanfic! Und zwar mit Duo und mir, klar?! *noch mehr glare*  
  
Aya, Ken + Lapis: *eingeschüchtert nick*  
  
Ken: *noch mehr an Aya klammer* *sniff* Der macht mir Aaaaaaangst!! *heul*  
  
Lapis + Aya: *Heero anglare* Jetzt guck mal, was du angerichtet hast!!!  
  
Aya: *Ken beruhig* Komm, koi, wir gehen jetzt ein Fußballspiel anschauen oder Eisessen, ja?!  
  
Ken: *sniff* *nick* *ankuschel*  
  
Heero: *zufrieden seine Waffe wegpack* *Lapis erwartungsvoll anguck*  
  
Lapis: Was denn??  
  
Heero: Hn. Fang an.  
  
Lapis: *augenverdreh* Elender Sklaventreiber, du bist schlimmer als Aya!! *beschwer*  
  
Heero: Hn. *grins*  
  
Lapis: o.O  
  
Oki, oki, das war's auch schon wieder von mir! *wink*  
  
Auch dieses Mal dürft ihr eure Gedanken, die euch zu meinem Geschreibsel einfallen an mich schicken!!  
  
*erwartungsvoll wart*  
  
Baba, Lapis 


End file.
